Self-Destruct in 3/Omni Team
'Founding Members' Omniman / Ken Anderson - Husband of Cassie Benny, Ken Anderson is now a man with a 5 month old son, which may trap between saving his son and saving the world. He, along with the other Omnitrix team, now wears a belt Omnitrix to make transformation easier. Omniman / Ren Anderson - A brother, friend, and only piece of family left after what happened to his parents in the Non-Omniversal Universe. Ren Edwards (DEAD) '- Ren was a noble man and married to Speedy Hanknott. Two months after they got married, Kinet, Vulpin, and Khoros were in danger by Tetra Warriors, and Ren sacrificed his life to attempt to save their worlds, as now Zon and Speedy will remember his name forever. '''Omniwoman / Cassie Anderson '- Originally Cassie Benny before getting married, Cassie is unique in a sense that she bears an Ocean-Omnitrix, with side-abilities potientally designed to be more powerful than the Omnitrix itself. '''Expanded Members Omnibaby / Timmy Anderson '- Due to the cells inherited from a mix of his parent's blood and the Omnitrix DNA cells, Timmy has the randomized ability to transform into another sort of alien he thinks about, which can pose as an issue. '''Speedy / Ivy B. Edwards '- Speedy is the fastest woman known on Earth. She, unlike that Kinet planet that she came from (now destroyed), where the Kinecelerans uses friction-altering to run, she uniquely alters time to run faster. Though her husband Ren Edward died trying to save her world, she keeps his last name in his honor. 'Dukey / Zonator Vulpimancer '- He remains a lonely Vuplimancer as his planet, Vulpin is destroyed along with Kinet, and Khoros. He has learn to adapt to the Earth and uses an appearance modifier to appear as a regular dog named Dukey, as when heroing changes back to Vulpimancer form. Unlike other Vuplimancers, he can achieve 3 Ultimate forms though not with ease. 'Luckywoman / Ashleyn Levin '- A devoted member, wife of Marcus Levin, and Tennyson grandaughter of Gwen, Ashley took advantage of her Anodite side to help save the world alongside the other team of friends. She gets the name "Lucky Woman" in honor of Gwen Tennyson AKA "Lucky Girl". 'Absorbo / Marcus Levin '- Grandson of Kevin Levin's brother, TJ Levin, and a great husband of Ashley, he is one of the many Osmosians in his universe, and a useful and very powerful member of his team, he has the ability to absorb power and/or material and use it with his will. 'Keoff '- A younger 18-year old member of the team, Keoff can multiply like bacteria at a very fast rate, able to multply into millions in seconds. He tends to feel lonely with all the married superheroes he works along with, though puts up with it. 'Techwoman / Ginny Flame '- A woman and mastermind of the team that works and creates many things to aid her team and herself when fighting, she has used technology from the now destroyed planet Khoros to build himself a supremely strong suit that can be equiped with a press of a button. 'Pip Galvan '- A Galvan and equally-matched scientist of Techwoman, he works alongside her and uses the tons of tech Techwoman keeps in a vault to create things for the team. He locks himself in the arm of Techwoman's suit to help fix the suit if a force gets powered enough to damaged her suit, though unlikely. '''Magicwoman / Sam Blanko - A witch that uses her magic alongside Luckywoman to aid the team, and amuse herself. She has secretly had feelings for Ginny Flame, though has shown it in a really odd way. Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Character Lists